vervarafandomcom-20200215-history
Circe
Circe '''also known as '''Caster of Okeanos '''and Goddess of Sorcery''' is a Caster-class hero on Vervara Online. Her character and lore on Vervara are inspired by the popular "Fate" series by TYPE-MOON. Profile Identity: The Goddess of Sorcery's true name is Circe. She is the daughter of the sun god Helios and also the aunt of Medea. She appears in Homer's epic poem Odysseia as a famous sorceress from the mythology of Aeaea Island. Circe, a demi-god that presides over the moon and love, is skilled in mixing magic drinks that have various effects on the consumer. Although she showed a warm welcome to the human men that visited her island by entertaining them with a grand feast, she would afterwards turn them into lions, wolves and pigs upon growing bored of them. Her older brother is Aeetes and her younger sister is Pasiphae. Appearance: After a certain point in time, she drastically cut her beautiful hair which even Homer praised short, the reason was due to having experienced a severe unrequited love that completely overwhelmed her. Personality: The sorceress of temptation and depravity, famous in mythology is an eternal maiden with a tendency to fall in love and become deeply jealous. Innocent and pampered, her ways of caring for a human being truly has the taste of forbidden nectar. However, one must be careful about how to refer to her. That is if you still want to remain human... Relationships: Circe has a close relationship with Caesar, the first human man she met when she arrived in Vervara. She joined his town and will remain loyal to him until he perishes. She is grateful to Gilgamesh for supporting Rome but otherwise feels neutral about him. In the Third Holy Grail War, she fought in the last duel against Merlin. Instead of walking out of the fight as enemies, she views Merlin as an amusing friend. She also trusts Ice, the head mage because of his competence as a leader and his sense of fairness. Role Circe now resides in Rome, the town lead by Caesar. She moved there seeking to bring prosperity to the land. As the first citizen, she gained trust over time and is now tasked to watch over the town in Caesar's absence. After winning the Third Holy Grail War, she gained the ability of flight and transformed into the Heroic Spirit she is today. As a Caster, she retained the magic she was used to as a mage and strives to master the utilization of spells she specializes in. Abilities Skills: *Magic *Summoning *Brewing *Baking Noble Phantasm: Metabo Piglets Caster Class | Anti-Army | A Summon Enchanted Pigs The boorish fellows that were invited to the extravagant banquet room are trampled down by the beloved "piglets" of the sorceress Circe. A joyful, boisterous and fearsome magic feast that fills one’s stomach to the point of bursting. Those who experienced the taste of ecstasy will wish to degrade into piglets on their own accord. Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Caster